Father & Son
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: 'Teddy Lupin, armed with his large boyish grin, lifted a hand and greeted Harry back, "What's up, Dad." Harry only blinked before smiling back at his son.' One shot short family story about Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin. Non-yaoi.


**Father & Son**

 **Summary:** Teddy Lupin, armed with his large boyish grin, lifted a hand and greeted Harry back, "What's up, Dad." Harry only blinked before smiling back at his son.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter® J.K Rowling

 **Genre:** Family

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It's good to see you, Professor Longbottom." Harry teased his long time friend as Neville escorted him towards his table at the faculty room.

Neville snorted in response, "Yeah. Kind of ironic to see the poor and awfully forgetful little Neville Longbottom becomes Hogwarts' teacher, eh?" Neville joked back before thanking Willy the house elf for the coffee it offered him.

"Heard from my son— thank you, Willy— that you're an amazing teacher, though." Harry placed the cup of coffee, the house elf gave him, on Neville's desk, and not noticing the small frown appeared on the Herbology teacher.

"Son? I still haven't had the chance of meeting little James, though." he said. True to his words, James Sirius Potter, Harry's first born just got admitted into Hogwarts and was sorted to Gryffindor one week ago. Neville would be handling James' first Herbology class this coming saturday. So, it confused him when Harry said that he's an amazing teacher according to James when he's yet to meet the oldest Potter.

Harry knowingly chuckled, "Oh, sorry. I was talking about Teddy and it's a habit of mine claiming him as my son when I'm just his Godfather." the Auror gave Neville a small smile. "But, godfather or not, he'll always be a son to me and to Ginny. We both love him as our own."

Neville, who already knew who the 'son' Harry was talking about, beamed brightly at Harry. The teacher knew that Harry understood what it feels like to be an orphan, to yearn to have people you can call as your parents, the desire to have younger ones to call as your siblings to tease with, fight with, and to protect them.

The Weasley family was the first to let Harry experienced all those loving and caring the Dursley refused to share with Harry. And Harry decided to do the same thing to Teddy. He and Ginny made sure to give Teddy all the love and attention they could give to him.

.

.

.

After half an hour, Harry entered the class he was assigned to teach for this week. Fortunately, this class was also Teddy's.

"'Morning, guys," Harry greeted the teen students and was quick to spot his 'son' among the student with his familiar bright blue colored hair. "There's my eldest boy. Teddykins!" Harry unconsciously greeted and the familiar childish nickname came out from his lips naturally.

Inwardly, after realizing everything, Harry cringed when the whole class started chuckling while looking between Harry and Teddy. One male student, who was sitting next to Teddy, teasingly nudged the young Lupin on his side while chanting the nickname 'Teddykins'. Harry wanted to slap himself after embarrassing Teddy in front of the whole class. Not to mention, he claimed the young man as his 'son' again. Harry hoped that Teddy does not feel like he's trying to replace Remus as his father.

However, to Harry and every students' surprise, after his mild shocked reaction Teddy smiled warmly and brightly back at Harry. He was not, at the slightest bit, embarrassed at the cutesy nickname his Uncle Harry used, and he was feeling warm and incredibly happy when his Uncle— no, his father, he should start getting use of this since Harry and Ginny do not have any problem of telling others that he was their 'son'— claimed him as his own 'son' even in public.

Teddy Lupin, armed with his large boyish grin, lifted a hand and greeted Harry back a cheerful, "What's up, Dad."

Harry blinked before smiling back to his son.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Sabrina's musing corner:** my first (and last) attempt in writing HP because I really adore Harry and Teddy's father-son relationship, so please be nice.

 **Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

 _-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
